Just Wanna Feel
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Now that Spike knows how Buffy really feels, where will their relationship go? Sequal to Frezzing Fire and Rest in peace.


Tittle: Just wanna feel  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: dont own nothing but the actual stories. Though i wish i owned Spike!! :)  
Feedback: So far ive been getting positive feedback, thus another instalment in my B/S work. Keep that feedback comming!! :)  
Summery: Now that Spike knows how Buffy really feels, where will their relationship go? Work in progress, more WILL be up real soon! Sequal to Frezzing Fire and Rest in peace.  
  
  
She was running. She was also regreating wearing her knee high boots instead of her sneakers. She could feel the air burning as it came through her lungs. She started to feel herself slow, her body crying for a break. She had been running sooooo long. It seemed like she had been running her whole life. But she plugged on, too tired and weak to care about what was chasing her.  
  
"Getting tired luv!?!" She heard his teasing and felt him grab her, with a grip so hard it almost broke bone. As Spike sunk his fangs into Buffy's neck--  
  
  
  
Buffy woke with a start, sweat running down her face. She instantly threw her hands to her neck, and sighed in relif when she couldnt feel any fresh wounds.   
  
Happy to be home and safe in her bed, Buffy headed downstairs and strait to the kitchen. She definitly need comfort food after a dream like that.  
  
:: especially a dream that revolved around Spike mudering me!!:: Buffy thought to herself. She had been shocked enough about her new feelings towards Spike, with or without the dreams of death at his hand.  
  
Sighing again, and now wide awake, Buffy pulled open the refrigeratior door. This was definitly gonna be a longggggggg night.  
  
  
Light hit Buffy's eyes, stiring her from a dreamless sleep. Her eyes slowley fluttered open as she woke, moving into a sitting position on the couch in the living room. The blinds were open, signaling the presence of people awake in the Summer's house. Buffy almost lept out of her skin at hearing the blow dryer start from the bathroom up the stairs. Her pulse returning back to normal, the slayer stood up and slowley walked up towards her room.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Willow called over the sound of the blow dryer from the bathroom where she stood in a robe, drying her damp hair. Buffy gave her a slight smile and waved, still a little groggy. Buffy finished the trip to her bedroom, passing by Dawn's door and giving it a slight tap.  
  
"Dawn are ya up?" Buffy asked as she entered her sister's private adobe.   
  
"Yeah, Morning" Dawn called from her closet where she was picking out what to wear to school.   
  
A minute passed till Buffy's brain kicked in and she greeted her sister.  
  
"Oh yah morning. Make sure you grab something to eat before school okay?" Buffy told the youngest Summers.  
  
"Willow already made me pancakes. There's more downstairs if you want any" Dawn said as she pulled a denim skirt and a pink shirt with the word Crazy in bold letters on it from her closet. She than turned toward her bed and grabbed her jean jacket, throwing it near her backpack.  
  
"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm gonna go back to bed and catch a few more hours of sleep". Buffy told Dawn, who frowned in return.  
  
"Yeah, we saw you spralled out on the couch. Get much sleep last night??" Dawn asked, concern mirroring her feautures.  
  
"An okay amount I guess, but I got up for a snack, guess I fell asleep down there" Buffy replied.  
  
"oh" dawn answered distracted by her large shoe collection, trying to pick out the perfect pair.   
  
"I'll see you after school, which u WILL come home after?!" Buffy half asked half demanded.  
  
Dawn grabbed a pair of black heels. "Yes Yes Yes!" She told Buffy as she pulled the shoes on. "Night"   
  
"yeah" Buffy mumbled walking out of Dawn's room and throwing herself onto her own bed as she entered her room.  
  
  
Later that night, Buffy humed some random tune that she had heard on the radio, as she patrolled the cemetary closest to her home. She knew for a fact that Spike's crypt was on the other side of town, thus preventing them from contact with eachother. She was confused enough at her feelings, and seing Spike would certently not help.   
  
"Whats on your mind luv"?   
  
Spike appeared in front of Buffy, a smile on his face. He had heard her admit her feelings for him to herself, and he had almost dropped deader. He had never been so happy in his life, that is if he could get her to admit her actual feelings to *him*.  
  
"Spike! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, shooting for a annoyed tone to her voice, but having it come out suprisingly happy.   
  
"Just on my way to your house actually. We need to talk" Spike replied, the smile dissapearing slightly. Buffy's eye's widened.  
  
"About what?" Buffy asked, hoping that her voice didn't shake or crack like she felt it threatining to do.  
  
::What if he dosn't like me anymore???:: Buffy thought lowering her head to glance at her now suprisingly intresting sneakers.   
  
"I heard what you said the other night pet. About me, your feelings. After I left that is. You might want to make sure a vampire's out of ear shot before you ramble on about loving him", Spike said, jolting Buffy out of worry and into rage.  
  
"You were listining to me!!??!! What the hell gives you the right to listen in on my personal thoughts!!?!?! How dare you!!!!"  
  
Buffy started to yell, until she was cut off by Spike's lip's against her's. When he pulled away, and Buffy had regained her basic motor functioions, Spike began to speak.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"Hey I only just now figured thing's out. Complecating things by telling you was not on my top ten things to do this week list" Buffy replied reaching out slightly so that there hands where closer together. Spike reacted by grabbing Buffy's hand in his and squezzing it tight.   
  
"I love you Buffy" he said simply, waiting to see how she would react.  
  
"Your gonna make me say it huh?!?" Buffy replied with a laugh, queiting when Spike stayed silent.   
  
"Ok, Ok, this just isn't easy for me. But I do. I do love you Spike, I always have." Buffy finally finished, and a kiss was her reward. Spike and Buffy walked out of the cemetary, towards Buffy's house, holding hands and enjoying comfterable silence.   
  
To be Continued!!!!!! 


End file.
